Frío exterior
by Sayki
Summary: -Fumar es un mal hábito, especialmente para una niña de unos 11 años como tú /-Tengo 13- se defendió poniendo los ojos en blanco/ -De igual forma no deberías hacerlo- le arrebató el cigarrillo y lo llevó a sus labios/ -¿Por qué tu si puedes hacerlo?/ -Porque tengo 23 años y la certeza de que no llegaré vivo a los 40- intentó sonreír pero no fue más que una ligera mueca.


**Frío exterior**

* * *

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**A**dvertencias: AU

* * *

**Capítulo I**

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke se sentó en la banca de una plaza, ubicada a unas pocas manzanas del sucio edificio en donde estaba viviendo actualmente. Era peligroso estar exhibiéndose por las calles, aunque pocos conocían su rostro existía un riesgo por más mínimo que fuese; aun así le agradaba pasar un tiempo fuera de su pocilga.

.

Una persona como él no solía pasar desapercibida, casi metro noventa de altura, cabellos y ojos negros, piel nívea. Era bastante apuesto y con facciones difíciles de olvidar. Por ello siempre permanecía alerta, tenía la capacidad de sacar su arma en menos de un segundo y la sangre fría para volarle los sesos a cualquiera en cualquier momento.

.

Miró en la otra acera a aquella chica que vendía dulces y cigarrillos, ella estaba cada día en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora.

.

Cruzó la calle, a paso lento y se plantó frente a ella.

.

-Hola- saludó amablemente la niña.

.

Sí, la niña, porque no era más que eso. Tendría a lo mucho 13 años, era menuda y de baja estatura. Su cabello era de color rosa -bastante inusual- y tenía unos vacíos ojos verdes. El pelo le cubría la mitad del rostro, intentando ocultar, sin mucho éxito, un moretón que iniciaba en su mejilla y se extendía hacia su ojo.

.

Le tendió una caja de cigarrillos. Él como de costumbre no respondió, tomó la cajetilla con su mano izquierda y le tendió un billete con la derecha.

.

Al coger el dinero lo miró directamente a los ojos y recordó esa primera y única conversación que tuvieron hace poco más de un año.

.

.

_La pequeña chica tomó un cigarrillo y, como se fuese lo más natural del mundo, lo encendió y dejó que la nicotina inundara sus pulmones._

_._

_-Fumar es un mal hábito, especialmente para una niña de unos 11 años como tú- comentó Sasuke apareciendo de la nada._

_._

_-Tengo 13- se defendió la menor poniendo los ojos en blanco._

_._

_-De igual forma no deberías hacerlo- le arrebató el cigarrillo y lo llevó a sus labios -¿Sabes cuánto daño hacen estas cosas?- tomó una bocanada de humo._

_._

_-Claro que lo sé- respondió con desdén –Pero si es tan dañino, ¿Por qué tu si puedes hacerlo?_

_._

_-Porque tengo 23 años y la certeza de que no llegaré vivo a los 40- intentó sonreír pero no fue más que una ligera mueca, le dio una onda calada al cigarrillo. Se dio la vuelta y simplemente se marchó._

_._

_Ella se quedó en su lugar, pasando el resto de su día extrañada y tratando de analizar las palabras que pronunció el pelinegro._

.

.

-Guarda el cambio- fue lo único que salió de sus labios, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad y dando media vuelta para marcharse.

.

Ella se preguntaba por qué él siempre pagaba con billetes de alta denominación. ¿Quizás por lastima?

.

.

.

La chica de ojos verdes caminó hacia el departamento en donde vivía con su madre y su padrastro. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver a su pequeña vecina sentada a un lado de la puerta, dormitando, esperando por ella.

.

La pequeña de lacios cabellos negros y ojos grises corrió hacia ella para darle un ''fuerte'' abrazo a nivel de su cadera.

.

-Hinata- saludó la mayor desordenándole el corto cabello.

.

Caminaron dentro del departamento tomadas de la mano.

.

-¡Sakura!- escuchó la voz de su padrastro.

.

-Quédate aquí, Hinata- pidió cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

.

Se dirigió de mala gana hacia donde estaba su padrastro, sin decir palabra alguna colocó el dinero que había ganado sobre la mesa. Sabía que él quería eso, solo la llamaba para pedirle el dinero del día.

.

Lo vio reunido con un par de amigos y su madre, hizo una mueca de asco internamente al ver como la acariciaba de manera obscena.

.

-Tráenos más cervezas- ordenó.

.

Ella asintió y rechinó los dientes cuando a su espalda se escuchó un "Ey Kazuya ¿En cuánto me saldrá una noche con esa hija tuya?"

.

Aceleró el paso hacia la cocina, no quería escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta. Él era el proxeneta de su madre, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que quisieran meterla en el ''negocio familiar'' a ella también.

.

Su madre no era demasiado afectiva, después de todo había sido una niña no deseada, pero suponía que era ella quien frenaba a Kazuya para que no llevase a cabo los oscuros planes que le tenía preparados. Su madre no logró conseguir el dinero para el aborto a tiempo, al menos era eso lo que le repetía una y otra vez cuando se embriagaba. Tampoco sabía quién era su padre, podría ser cualquiera –incluso Kazuya- aunque eso no era muy importante.

.

Tomó cuatro latas de cerveza y las colocó sobre la mesa de centro.

.

Sintió como uno de los hombres le dio una palmada en el trasero y se dio la vuelta, notoriamente molesta. Le aprisionó la muñeca en un agarre

.

-Dame un beso, muñeca- reconoció la voz del mismo sujeto de hace un rato.

.

El hombre la acercó a su cuerpo mientras los demás solo reían, forcejear era inútil para ella. Tomó la lata de cerveza, la vació sobre la cara de aquel tipo quien la soltó casi al instante. Corrió hacia su habitación.

.

-Tendrás que pagar por esa cerveza- escuchó que Kazuya gritaba.

.

Estuvo hasta altas horas de la noche jugando con Hinata. La consideraba como su hermana pequeña, era quien le daba fuerzas para continuar viviendo dentro de su infierno personal.

.

-Cuando logre reunir más dinero nos iremos juntas de aquí- comentó sonriente mientras peinaba el cabello de la pelinegra –Me pondré a trabajar y te compraré otra muñeca como la que tenías.

.

-¿La que rompió mi primo Neji?- preguntó con su dulce voz.

.

-Esa misma, y más adelante podríamos tener un gato o un perro- La menor sonrió ante tal posibilidad.

.

Sakura sabía que no sería fácil salir de su agujero, había pensado en prostituirse de manera independiente para no compartir sus ganancias con nadie. De esa manera podría irse y llevarse a Hinata consigo, pero la sola idea de venderse a hombres repulsivos –como los amigos de su padrastro- la hacían querer desechar esa idea casi de inmediato.

.

Ella simplemente quería salvar a Hinata del destino que tenían todas las personas que allí vivían. La pequeña aún conservaba ese brillo en la mirada que ella había perdido hacía tanto tiempo. Había tenido que poner en su lugar al cretino de Neji un par de veces para que no se propasara con su prima y cuando los disturbios se hacían presentes, ambas se iban a jugar lejos para no permanecer en del ojo del huracán.

.

-Es hora de que vayas a casa, no querrás que tu padre se moleste.

.

Hinata se marchó y Sakura quedó sola con sus pensamientos, se metió entre las sábanas y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran. Lloraba casi todas las noches porque tiene catorce años y ya está pensando en prostituirse. Llora porque su vida es una mierda y se siente impotente al no poder cambiarla, después de todo no es más que una niña que se vio obligada a madurar por el entorno en dónde vive. Llora porque preferiría suicidarse pero sabe que Hinata sufrirá si lo hace.

.

Así, como cada noche, se duerme deseando no despertar. Pero como el mundo es cruel cada día despierta, con los ojos hinchados y lágrimas secas en su rostro. Va al baño, se ducha y se viste para ir a la escuela en la mañana y a trabajar en la tarde. Lo único que la hace feliz es saber que casi tiene suficiente dinero para vivir al menos un mes mientras consigue _empleo._

.

El día transcurre, monótono como siempre. No tiene muchos amigos en la escuela, por lo que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo sola. Va al lugar de siempre a trabajar, es uno de los pocos días en los que aquel hombre no pasa a comprar cigarrillos.

.

.

Sakura miró su reloj, notando que era bastante tarde. Recogió las cosas con lentitud, sabía que al llegar a casa recibiría la acostumbrada paliza por parte de su padrastro, por llegar tarde y por no conseguir suficiente dinero. Con las yemas de sus dedos rozó su amoratada mejilla.

.

Caminó con lentitud, la idea de llegar a su casa no le resultaba para nada tentadora. Escuchó como sus pasos hacían un eco fuera de lo normal, no le dio tiempo de voltear a ver cuando ya estaba siendo arrastrada hacia las profundidades de un callejón.

.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó ella retorciéndose para liberarse.

.

-Silencio- escuchó al sujeto, mientras que con su enorme mano le cubría más de la mitad del rostro –Quédate quietecita y esto será divertido para ambos- susurró cerca de su oído.

.

Sakura mordió la mano del hombre, haciendo que este presionara aún más contra rostro, dejándola casi sin posibilidad de respirar. El hombre la tomó por los hombros y la azotó contra la pared del callejón, aturdiéndola.

.

El sujeto la hizo caer sobre el suelo. Aprisionó sus piernas colocando sus rodillas sobre ellas, con una mano inmovilizó sus brazos y con la otra le bajó los pantalones, junto con la ropa interior, a nivel de las rodillas.

.

-Haré muchas cosas contigo y luego te mataré.

.

-Déjeme ir- rogó con un hilo de voz, a lo que el sujeto respondió propinándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro y escuchó como el hombre bajaba la bragueta de su pantalón -Por favor no- balbuceó débilmente mientras gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

.

Sakura cerró fuertemente sus ojos y esperó, supuso que sería tanto doloroso como horrible pero en algún momento todo terminaría, y si tenía suerte, luego la mataría rápidamente.

.

Sintió que el peso de aquel tipo desaparecía, abrió los ojos con lentitud y vio a su agresor en cuclillas, tapándose el rostro.

.

-Si quieres seguir en este mundo, toma esto y defiende tu vida- escuchó una voz ligeramente conocida a su espalda.

.

Al voltear reconoció al apuesto hombre que le compraba cigarrillos casi a diario. Tenía un arma en mano y la lanzó a su lado.

.

Sakura casi se arrastró hasta la pistola y se aferró a ella. Con las manos temblorosas apuntó hacia su objetivo, que se precipitaba hacia ella. Haló el gatillo y escuchó un click vacío.

.

El gorila se desplomó frente a ella y salpicaduras de sangre le bañaron el rostro. Sasuke más atrás guardó su arma, se acercó a paso lento a Sakura y le sacó el revólver de las manos.

.

-Esto es mío- dio media vuelta y se marchó antes de que ella pudiese articular palabra alguna.

.

Sakura quedó en estado de shock junto al cadáver de su agresor. Al cabo de unos minutos salió de su ensimismamiento, acomodó su ropa y se marchó, esforzándose mucho por no caer ya que sus piernas temblaban incontrolablemente.

.

Antes de llegar a casa se tropezó, cayendo torpemente al suelo, se levantó y siguió su recorrido sin darle mayor importancia a los raspones en sus rodillas.

.

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al notar que la pequeña Hinata yacía inmóvil frente a su puerta, corrió hacia ella. Respiraba con dificultad y una herida en su pecho sangraba profusamente.

.

-Resiste Hinata- rogó Sakura sosteniendo su mano con fuerza.

.

-Sakura- susurró la pelinegra entrecortadamente, la miró directamente a los ojos y el último rayo de vida abandonó su frágil cuerpo junto a un par de lágrimas, su brazo cayó inerte junto a ella.

.

La chica del cabello rosa ahogó un sollozo con su mano y con la otra cerró los ojos grises de Hinata. Era normal que pasaran cosas de este tipo, acostumbraba ver cadáveres producto de líos de drogas, pero era injusto que cobraran la vida de pequeños inocentes. Notó como los vecinos cerraban sus puertas y ventanas, todos preferían imaginar que nada pasaba y continuar sus vidas como si nada luego de recoger a los occisos.

.

Escuchó un par de disparos dentro de su casa y murmullos acompañados de risas del otro lado de la puerta, corrió a esconderse detrás de un bote de basura.

.

Salieron del departamento un grupo hombres charlando con naturalidad, uno de ellos aparto el cuerpo de Hinata con un puntapié y Sakura cerró sus puños con ira.

.

Una vez estuvieron lejos, Sakura entró al departamento para guardar algunas cosas útiles en una mochila, sabía en dónde su padrastro escondía parte de su dinero. Se limitó a realizar su labor sin reparar en los cadáveres que decoraban el suelo.

.

Se marchó, no sin antes darle una última mirada al cuerpo inerte de quien consideraba su hermana pequeña. No quedaba nada que la atara a ese asqueroso lugar o a su propia vida.

.

La noche fue lluviosa, decidió pasarla en un callejón sin intención de resguardarse del agua. Ahora se encontraba en el lugar donde acostumbraba trabajar, únicamente esperando por él. Con el cabello aún húmedo, el rostro amoratado y las rodillas enrojecidas, supuso que su aspecto era bastante lastimero.

.

Al caer la noche, lo divisó al otro lado de la calle y casi corrió hasta lograr darle alcance.

.

-Espera, detente- pidió ella a pocos metros de él.

.

Sasuke simplemente se dedicó a ignorarla y aceleró su pausado caminar.

.

-Estoy hablándote- lo tomó por la manga de su chaqueta. Él se soltó del agarre de un tirón.

.

-Largo- fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

.

Sakura se limitó a seguirlo en silencio. Tras caminar algunos metros, Sasuke se volteó abruptamente y colocó su arma justo en medio de la amplia frente de Sakura.

.

-Deja de seguirme y lárgate- musitó gélidamente.

.

Ella no se movió, Sasuke negó con la cabeza, guardó su revólver y siguió su recorrido. Murmuró un silencioso ''maldición''.

.

Sasuke se adentró en un viejo edificio color marfil de unos 15 pisos, subió hasta la tercera planta mientras los escalones rechinaban ante cada uno de sus pasos. Cruzó a través de un pasillo de paredes manchadas por el paso del tiempo y entró a su departamento cerrando de un portazo.

.

Sakura permaneció firme frente a la puerta y tocó el timbre un par de veces, al no recibir respuesta simplemente se sentó en el suelo. Sacó una hogaza de pan de su mochila al suponer que la espera sería larga, de igual forma en algún momento tendría que salir.

.

.

El sol comenzaba a colarse por un gastado ventanal al final del pasillo, Sakura estiró los brazos y se desperezó cuando un rayo de luz le dio de lleno en el rostro. Ya no tenía a lugar al cual ir, por lo que esperar unas pocas horas más no representaría gran pérdida para ella.

.

Mientras meditaba sobre qué rumbo tomaría su vida ahora, el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Sasuke, vestido totalmente de negro le dio una mirada y caminó escaleras abajo.

.

-Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta- dijo Sakura corriendo para darle alcance.

.

Sasuke, se limitó a ignorarla. Al estar frente a un establecimiento se detuvo un momento a leer los titulares del día en el periódico local. Compró un ejemplar, tomó la primera página, la doblo para guardarla en su bolsillo y arrojó el resto a un bote de basura.

.

Caminó por más de cuarenta minutos seguido de cerca por Sakura, hasta llegar a un desolado sector rodeado por maquinarias de construcción y edificios a medio demoler.

.

-Este no es un lugar para niños, lárgate o asume las consecuencias- susurró y se perdió dentro una vieja bodega aparentemente abandonada.

.

Era bastante amplia y con muchos corredores. Sasuke se movía con una elegante cautela, sus pasos no resonaban y parecía no tener sombra o ser una. Sostenía su arma con ambas manos.

.

Una bala pasó considerablemente cerca de su cuerpo, se pegó a la pared para resguardarse.

.

Un sonido consiguió alertarlo y volteó de inmediato apuntando con su arma.

.

Un sujeto delgado y de aspecto desagradable tenía inmovilizada a Sakura, con su mano izquierda sostenía un cuchillo que apuntaba a su yugular y con la derecha encañonaba a Sasuke con su Webley.

.

-Tengo a tu perra, malnacido. Suelta el arma o se muere.

.

-Mátala si gustas, no la conozco- musitó gélidamente.

* * *

Hola :3

Estoy viva, solo he tenido unos días muy ocupados!

Tenía esto guardado desde hace un tiempo en mi cementerio de ideas y decidí publicarlo, un poco más de estas temáticas retorcidas que me tanto me gustan *-*

Espero que les agrade. No tengo planeado un número de capítulos específico, pero será algo corto.

Subiré la continuación de _Magnetismo Animal_ en breve y la de _Guardián_ un poco después (para los que leen alguno de mis otros fic c:)

**Inserte review aquí xD**

**V**


End file.
